Silence
by pandabears05
Summary: She listens. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the idea.**

**Thanks to my beta, GuevaraX5452!**

* * *

Words whispered, words yelled. They mean nothing. Just senseless babble.

They think it comforts me. I let them think that. For their sanity, and mine.

But it's all useless really. Nothing can distract me. Nothing can turn me away from this darkness. Nothing that is, but her.

Happiness is unobtainable, out of reach, but from her it's endless. She doesn't do anything special, but she does something no one else will. She listens.

She silently brings me my meals. She sits beside me, resting her head on my shoulder. Sometimes I talk, other times we just sit. She hasn't spoken a word since we started this. A nod here, a sigh there. Never words. I like it that way. Her silent replies mean much more to me than words ever could.

I feel like she'll always be there, and somehow I know that's true. I look up as she enters, wondering if anyone else knows of our unspoken agreement. Does anyone notice that she often slips away for hours at a time? I don't think so, but then again no one has ever bothered us, so maybe they suspect.

She puts a plate of food and a pair of pyjamas on the floor next to me and lays her head in my lap. I've taken to running my fingers through her soft hair. It's comforting and she allows it as long as I eat something while doing it. The first time she brought me dinner, she began to feed it to me, as though knowing I wouldn't eat it on my own.

We sit, neither of us saying a word. How long we stay like that, I never know, but she always seems to. Eventually she gets up, gathering my empty plate and the dirty clothes from the day before. She stops as always, to press a kiss to my forehead. This time though she surprises me, when she puts her lips to mine and steals a quick kiss. She walks out the door without looking back and closes it with a quiet_ 'click'_.

After a shower in the adjoining bathroom, I change into the fresh clothes and lay my head on the pillow she brought for me a few weeks before. I can't get the kiss out of my mind. The ghost of her lips haunts me. I lay there thinking and soon fall into a restless sleep, waiting for breakfast when I shall see her again.

* * *

She wakes me with a soft kiss to my forehead, handing me a change of clothes for the day. I go and change, coming back to find that she has decided to share breakfast with me this morning. We eat, silently as always and I take the time to reflect on the night before. We finish the morning meal, stacking the plates to the side out of the way. She leans against me once more, and I fall back into my thoughts.

After some time, I make a decision. I won't let this opportunity fade away. I take her face cupped into my hands and I lean down to kiss her. At first it is a questioning kiss but as she readily responds, it turns deeper. As we pull away, the need for air becoming apparent, I watch her face, preparing myself for anything I may not want to see. Gratefully, her face only conveys emotions that I am relieved to know are there.

"I love you," I say before I can stop myself.

"I love you too, Harry." These are the first words I've heard her say in a month and I will cherish them forever.

She takes my hand and pulls me up with her. She leads me to the door and I willingly follow her down the stairs towards the kitchen, where everyone must already be gathered. We pause outside the door and she places a quick kiss to my forehead, a silent vow that she won't leave me. As we open the door and everyone looks up, the silence that I once wished for covers the room. Looking at the shocked faces of my friends and family, more than a few eyes straying down to see my fingers interlocked with hers, I realize something. Everything will be alright.

I look down at her and a silent look passes between us. _"They love you too,"_ she says.

I never did need words with her.

* * *

**AN: If you have any questions please leave them in a review and I will try and answer them. I tried to leave it open as to who the girl was and when it was set. If you want to know who and when I was thinking of when I wrote this, just ask. I'd like to hear what you got out of it and who you though it was.**

**-Amanda**


End file.
